


“Pretty”

by FabledPhantom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom
Summary: I wrote this for one of @willowaudreykeyes prompts they posted on Tumblr!Prompt: “Your {scales/wings/other physical trait} are/is pretty, no matter what you think. They make you look like you, and I would hate to change anything about you.”
Relationships: I mean I intended it to be platonic but you do you, I’m tagging it as all of those because it’s up for interpretation, Moceit, Queerplatonic Moceit, platonic Moceit, romantic moceit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	“Pretty”

Janus was not one to show insecurity, nor was he one to even indulge in any kind of self-pity. After all, if Thomas’s self-preservation was doing poorly, then...well, it wouldn’t be best. But he still had his bad moments. So here he was, staring at himself in the mirror.  
His gaze flickered between his two mismatched eyes, before he paused to inspect his more snake-like one. It was an ugly, desaturated yellow. The surrounding skin was bruise-colored, the skin flimsy and wrinkly.  
He didn’t have an eyebrow to go with that eye, instead having snake scales covering the entirety of his left side. They were the same color as his eye, but with some mold-green colors mixed in as well.

It was odd, how things had changed. He never minded his scales before. They made him fit the image of the ‘villain.’ Not that he wanted to be one-but if that was the label that was going to be forced on him, then he may as well look the part.  
But now? Now, it was a reminder that he didn’t belong-a freakish part of his appearance that only served to unsettle the ones he was supposed to call ‘family.’  
Perhaps his demeanor was part of the problem, though. He tried smiling.  
It only resulted in the reveal of his sharp, venomous fangs, merely adding to his intimidating appearance. 

He must have been especially lost in thought, because he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly crossed his arms to hide his hands before turning to Patton.  
“How lovely of you to barge in my room.”  
“I did knock,” he defended, “I just got a little worried when you didn’t answer.”  
Janus stayed silent.  
“I was gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner, but,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Are you okay?”  
Janus quirked an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You were kind of staring in the mirror. You looked sad.”  
“You’re absolutely correct,” he said sarcastically, “After being accepted by Thomas and making amends with Roman, I am at my absolute lowest. _Totally devastated._ ”  
“Kiddo, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing; I was being sarcastic.”  
“I know that, but I can still tell something’s wrong.”  
“How?” Janus asked, baffled.  
“Well, I kind of deal with all the emotional stuff, so...I can just tell, I guess,” he shrugged.  
Janus merely hummed in acknowledgment, not saying anything.  
There was a long stretch of silence before Patton spoke up again.  
“Watcha got behind your back?”  
“Hm?” Janus straightened his posture, a nervous habit, “Oh, nothing.”  
“Can I see, then?”  
“Why would you want to see my hands?”  
“Because you’re hiding something.”  
Janus paled. It was going to be hard to lie his way out of this one. He settled for a half-truth.  
“I don’t have my gloves on right now.”  
“Why do you need the gloves?”  
“Because...they...” he trailed off.  
Patton went to look behind his back, resulting in Janus pushing his back against the wall, hands still hidden.  
“Okay, something’s definitely wrong. What is it? Just talk to me, kiddo.”

Janus thought about giving in, but he knew Patton was too stubborn to budge on this.  
“Nothing is wrong. I just don’t appreciate you _barging_ into my room, _harassing_ me, and _invading_ my personal space,” he hissed.  
“Janus, just talk to me. Please. We’re family.”

Janus sighed, throwing his hands in the air for Patton to see, “Fine! _This-_ “ he used his human hand to gesture to his scaly, clawed one, and then to the left side of his face, “Is what’s wrong. Now you know. Happy?”  
“Your-Kiddo, why didn’t you just tell me?”  
Janus just shrugged, crossing his arms.  
Patton shifted awkwardly, “Well...If it means anything, I always thought your scales were really pretty.”  
“You don’t have to lie.”  
“I’m not!”  
“Patton,” he sighed, “You don’t have to try to spare my feelings. My snake features are ugly, and I have come to terms with that.”  
There was a sad sort of certainty to the way he said that. As if it were obvious. As if he had accepted it as a simple fact. He said it in the same way that one says the sky is blue or that the earth revolves around the sun.  
Patton replied just as certain.  
“Your scales are pretty, no matter what you think. They make you look like you, and I would hate to change anything about you.”  
“Patton-“  
“If you think you’re ugly, then fine. But you can’t tell me what _I_ think. And _I_ think that you’re pretty. I think your scales catch the light in a beautiful way, I think your eyes are unique, I think your fangs are cute, I think it’s adorable when you stick your forked tongue out, and I think that you are pretty.”

Janus stood dumbstruck for a moment before giggling.  
“Looks like Roman has some competition in the smooth-talk department.”  
Patton chuckled, “What can I say? I love my kiddos.”  
The two stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Patton spoke up again.  
“So...Hug?”  
Janus have a light laugh before wrapping his arms around Patton.  
Patton didn’t hug him in the same way he hugged the other sides. He didn’t squeeze tightly, instead just gentling wrapping his arms around him. It was more like he was holding Janus in his arms.  
“...Do you believe what I said? About you?”  
“I don’t believe that I’m pretty,” he replied honestly, “But I believe that you think I am. And right now, I think that’ll be enough.”


End file.
